poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery of the Map Island
Mystery of the Map Island is the 44th island on Poptropica. It is based on the graphic novel, Poptropica: Mystery of the Map. It was released to members on May 21, 2015 and non-members on June 11. Plot Summary Walkthrough There is also a walkthrough for Mystery of the Map island on the Poptropica Help Blog: https://poptropicahelp.net/island-help/ When you arrive on the island, you will see Octavian trapped on a tree. He will drop the map, so use it and go to the camp, where there is a shovel you can use. Then, you can go back to the beach (right of the tree), and use the shovel to dig the axe out from under the middle of the boat. Then, go back to the left and use the axe on the tree to free Octavian. He'll tell you his companions stole the rest of his map from him and ask you to get it back. Use your map to go to the fortress. Walk to the right and collect the goblet that falls from the trash chute. Head to the waterfall, equip the goblet, and catch a fish by clicking on it. Go to the camp where you got the shovel, and the Viking should be asleep, allowing you to grab the gunpowder. Now go to the Dodos and use the goblet by the pile of fish. The dodo birds will chase the fish offscreen, allowing you to get the lens. Entering the Fortress Now return to the waterfall and climb all the way to the top. Lay down the gunpowder and the rope. Then you can safely light it under the ray of light using the lens, causing a rockslide. When you go back down, you'll see that the rocks have rerouted the whole river! Return to the fortress and the moat will be filled. Now you can swim all the way over to the right and jump out on the side with the tree. Use the axe to cut it down. You can now enter the fortress through the chute. Serve the drinks on the tray to the Vikings. Pick up the furs once the big Viking sits down, and the bucket of drippings over the chef's head. Pick up the tray again and add the goblet to it. Head to the left and hand each Viking a goblet. The one at the front of the line will be accused of stealing it and be told to leave, leaving a helmet behind. Pick up the helmet. Head all the way to the right to find Octavian take the map from Mya, Oliver, and Jorge who are imprisoned. When the cutscene ends, jump on top of the hay bale you hid in and dump the drippings on the guard's head. The pigs will chase him away. Open the cage using the axe to set the trio free. Jorge will give you a candy bar, and the three will ask for a disguise. Hand them the helmet and furs. The key to the minigame is to let the four of you fall slightly to the left and then straighten almost to the top by walking. Repeat this until you pass the chef. The four of you will escape on a makeshift raft. In this minigame, you can move sideways and up-and-down to avoid both the rocks in the water and the rocks being thrown at you. When you escape, the four of you fall down a waterfall just in time to stop Octavian. You'll notice the Dodos have gathered. Toss the candy bar to Octavian so the Dodos will chase him off, dropping the map in the process. The three will offer the chance to join, but you'll decline. Mya gives you the medallion as thanks. Members Only Items MOTM Island Wildlife-Dodo.png|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Island_Wildlife_-_Dodo MOTM Island Wildlife-Pig.png|link=http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Island_Wildlife_-_Pig Promotion Trivia *This island's internal name is "viking." *Mystery of the Map was re-written when the graphic novel was created, as originally they were following the storyline of the Poptropica comic. *The main song for this island is featured in the Escape from Pelican Rock trailer. Category:Mystery of the Map Island Category:2015 Islands